Children of the Night II: Beacons of Light
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: A year has passed since the two gangs formed an alliance and six months have passed since Yami broke it off with Arora. Now Bakura has called them back to save the woman from herself. Love Triangle YamiAroraMarik
1. Home Coming

Children of the Night II:  
Beacons of Light  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a very depressing sequel to Children of the Night. It takes place one year after they have graduated. Over Christmas break Yami breaks up with Arora; sending her into a depression and into Marik's arms; but when the depression gets too big for Bakura and Marik to handle on their own they call in the Children of the Night. This will also be a love triangle between Yami/Arora/Marik.  
Author's Warnings: Alcohol Abuse, Drug abuse, sex, violence, suicidal tendencies, and a female drug dealer obsessed with Arora.  
I suggest reading the first story to this in order to understand some 

A lone motorcycle drove through the silent and dark ghost town; its rider wore black jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, black boots, and a helmet that had a red slypher adorned helmet. The sound of the motorcycle's engine cut through the silence like a night and the headlight pierced the cool night air like a beacon of hope to one lost. It had been months, at least six or seven, since he had last been home and it felt rather odd to be called home at a time like this.

The motorcyclist sighed and wove down the streets heading out of the small town;with its quiant little shops, big businesses, and night clubs. He even drove right past his old house which was on top of his grandfather's game shop. He wasn't headed to the home he had grown up in; instead he was headed to her home. The home of the girl that had stolen his heart and made him feel complete in a way that even his close group of friends couldn't manage.

Slowly, he finally left the town and the small shops and big buildings began to change into acres and acres of trees and plains. He could barely see the large houses and mansion in the distance with the full moon behind them giving them an unearthly glow. He reached the street and drove straight to her house.

He had been surprised when he had recieved a call from the girl's cousin; of all the people in the world that was one male the motorcyclist had been surprised to hear from. The reason had been even more shocking and had made his blood run cold; surely, she wasn't foolish enough to get into this much trobule. But he had promised to come and here he was on his way to visit the house of the male that now probably wished him dead. He wondered if the male's female cousin still loved him like she had at the end of their high school graduation.

He had broken up with her over Christmas Vacation, the day after New Years infact, he hadn't explained his reason for breaking up with her. He didn't tell her he was breaking up with her because he was afraid he would give into temptation at his college and cheat on her; hurting her more then she could possibly know. He hadn't told her he was afraid their long distance relationship wouldn't work out. He had just broken up with her and then left in that brief moment it had taken to sink in and shut her bedroom door. Good thing to because she had thrown something at him, something heavy, he heard later from some mutual friends that she had thrown the blue crystal jewerly box he had given her at the door.

That had hurt, the jewerly box had been etched showing a slypher wrapped loosely around a grave digger symbolizing the union of his gang with her cousin's and thier love has well. Then again it did seem fitting. After all he had shattered her heart and from the sound of things her world with breaking up with her. He remembered his mother telling him when he was younger that it was amazing the damage a male could do to a woman that loves them; even a strong woman could be broken by a man that she loved if he tried hard enough.

He had to admit for about a month once he got back to college he had had fun with some of the classmates; but after awhile not even the physical pleasure they gave him could ease the pain in his heart. Everytime he closed his eyes to sleep he could see her betrayed and shocked face and he could hear her weeping. He had stopped dating before Valentine's Day had rolled around.

Finally, he reached the drive way of her house and pulled in amognst the see of motorcycles and cars, some expensive others not so much. He climbed off and removed his helmet his tricolored hair falling out around his face. He then grabbed his duffle bags from the back, seeing how he would be staying here most nights and headed up the walk. The light turned on in the hall and seconds later was joined by the porch light; the door opened and he caught his breath thinking for a moment that she had come out to greet him.

She hadn't, it was someone else who stood before him. Her black hair and slender body illuminated by the glow of the lights.

"Slypher," she spoke smoothly.

Yami winced he had heard the accusing tone in her voice and knew that the gravediggers blamed him for their princess's prediciment and in someways he blamed himself. "Isis," he responded.

She smiled, tightly, at that and motioned him inside; he stepped past the female and into the hall hearing the door slam shuty with an accustary slam. He flinched despite himself and followed her into the lounge where everyone else was waiting; well, almost everyone else that is. The moment he entered he had become aware of three things. One the air was thick with a very old and famillar tension. Two the two old rival gangs were on opposite sides of the room, just like old times, and the gravediggers were starring at him accusingly. And finally three one of the gravediggers, Marik, was missing.

Yami frowned, normally, Marik could be found on the right hand side of Bakura; but now the Bakura's female stood at his right side with Malik stood at his left. What had happened to Marik? At he by some freak chance died? Not likely that male was too stuburn to die and too good to be killed by anyone other then God.

"Now that we are all here," began Bakura, his voice low and dangerous; it would seem that everyone was on edge.

"Where is Marik?" interuppted Yami, there is no way the ex-leader of the gravediggers would start a meeting without him to back him up.

He became aware of uncomfortable shifting to his right and left of his gang and wondered what they knew that he didn't. He didn't have to wait long; his answer was provided by the males slighly saner, double.

"Marik," said Malik in a cold, deliberate voice. "Is where he should be. With Arora."

Yami froze and he could sense the Slypher males tighten their muscles. He stared at Malik for several minutes; jealousy streaking through him to his very core.

"Jealous," taunted Bakura, his voice dripping with venom. "Don't be, you did after all break up with her. Unless of course you believe you are the only one allowed to see new people and she isn't."

"Let me ask you something?" said Yami slowly.

"Hhhmmm?" asked Bakura lazily.

"If you hate me so much then why did you call me and tell me to get my ass down here?"

"Since you put her in this postition," said Bakura coldly. "I felt the least you could do was to get her out of it and then leave her the hell alone!"

"That's enough," said Ryu, coming into the room. "We can't help Arora if everyone is going to bicker pver her all the time."

"He's right," said Yugi, following him.

Bakura and Yami stared at each other for several moments before Bakura held out his hand; Yami looked at it and after a moment shook it and the others in the room let out a sigh of relief, save for of course Malik.

The next morning

Yami awoke and found the slyphers arranged in his room; waiting for him to wake up. He glared at them and rolled over in bed reaching for his shirt which he had tossed on the ground before falling asleep. He pulled it over his head and sat up taking in his former gang members one by one.

Joey had let his blonde hair grow out and now it brushed his shoulders slightly; he still wore blue jeans, white shirts, and that ugly green jacket. He seemed more at ease now that his father was dead and buried underground. Yami had heard that Joey was thinking of majoring in either law enforcement or child pyschology. His fiance Mai sat next to him; she was wearing leather pants and a light purple tank top over which she wore a matcing denim jacket. He had heard that the blonde female was going into fashion design for a major and business for a minor.

Seto, hadn't gone to college and had continued to run his late adopted father's business making it even successful then it already was with branches spread out around the world. He and Pernia would get married after she graduated from college. They had lost their first child not long after graduation and had lost another in late Febuary. Seto, knew the reason but refused to tell Pernia that her father had gotten her pregnant at a young age, not long after puberty started, and then before she or anyone else could figure out what was going on had a abortionist come to his house and get rid of the child. Unfortunately the abortionist messed up and now it is nearly impossible for Pernia to get pregnant no matter how hard she and Seto try. Pernia was getting a major in business so she could help Seto run the company.

Tristan decided to be a lawyer and now spent more time with his parents when they realized that the events of their senior year nearly took him away from them. He was currently dating Serenity and was looking for an apartment that he could afford with his part time job working at his parent's lawfirm. When she graduated high school he had plans to ask her to marry him after college. Serenity was living in an apartment with Mai and worked at a part time job at a fashion boutique with the older female. She was older deciding on a major in either fashion or retail or perhaps both; so she could own her own fashion boutqiue after college.

Mako was working on a degree in oceanology and a year ago had gotten a girl friend and was now more serious about the events going on around him. Even though he could still crack a joke everynow and then that would have everyone rolling. The girlfriend was getting a degree in oceanography so they two of them attended the same collge together. His girlfriend, Raye, had short black hair with ice blue tips and light green eyes. She was the same hieght has Mako and had a build that would suggest that she was no stranger to heavy lifting. She wore denim shorts, a tank top that had hooks going up and down the front to hold it closed and brown boots and socks. One would think she was going on a safari.

Duke was getting a degree that would allow him to work in the gaming industry, infact rummor had it that he was working on a new game with a name named Maximillian Pegasus. He still wore the red pants and black tank top and had traded his skull and crossbone earrings for dice earrings. He was dating the Gravedigger Umi who was currently mad at him because he had called Serenity babe. Those two made an interesting couple and he wondered who was the dominant one in that relationship because he could see Umi breaking out the whip and leather for the whole dominatrix thing.

Tea sat on the foot of his bed and stared at him with sympathy. She could see how badly this whole thing with Arora was hurting him. She would make a good child councilir at a school summary she had always been able to pierce through him and see what he was really thinking.

Yugi was with her and stared at his twin his face reflecting worry. Yugi was going into business so he could help their grandfather run the shop. Yami was going into Egyptology for some reason he couldn't explain he found it interesting.

"Yami," began Yugi.

"Don't start," said Yami getting out of bed and stretching. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," said Seto. "Bakura wants to see us all in an hour for brunch."

Yami noded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yami," began Yugi again this time more forcefully.

"You knew didn't you?" asked Yami slowly the events of the passed night coming back to him. "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"There didn't seem to be a reason," said Joey softly. "I mean you were the one that broke up with her."

"You brought this on yourself," said Seto harshly. "Don't blame us because you fucked up!"

"Seto," said Pernia, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Yami," she said turning to her former leader. "While I agree with Seto you did indeed bring this upon yourself. Blaming us won't help the issue any; but neither will blaming you for Arora's condition. My question for you is this... What exactly do you plan on doing about it?"


	2. Fallen Angel

Children of the Night II:  
Beacons of Light 2  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a very depressing sequel to Children of the Night. It takes place one year after they have graduated. Over Christmas break Yami breaks up with Arora; sending her into a depression and into Marik's arms; but when the depression gets too big for Bakura and Marik to handle on their own they call in the Children of the Night. This will also be a love triangle between Yami/Arora/Marik.  
Author's Warnings: Alcohol Abuse, Drug abuse, sex, violence, suicidal tendencies, and a female drug dealer obsessed with Arora.  
I suggest reading the first story to this in order to understand some 

Bakura sat at the kitchen table and sipped at the fresh cup of coffee that had come from the pot Arashi had just made. Arashi, Isis, Okami, and Umi were buzzing about the kitchen preparing brunch: they were making bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage links, pancakes, waffles, scones, french toast, biscuits, and cutting up fruit to make a fruit salad. The smell of fresh coffee, homemade orange juice, and breakfast drifted in the air tantalizingly sweet seemingly like the smell of a woman's perfume drawing a man to his doom.

Sighing Bakura took a gulp of coffee and watched the girls mill about it seemed like ages ago that Arora would be milling about with them on the few weekends that the Gravediggers would get together; but that had been a year ago and before Yami had broken it off with her and before the OTHER news came. Pursuing his lips the former Gravedigger King thought about how much things had changed since High School Graduation as the other members of his former gang walked into the room and a chorus of good mornings filled the kitchen air.

Arashi and him were engaged and were hoping to have enough to get married a year after they graduated from college. She was looking into going into criminal investigation, a field that would be good for her since she loved to figure out puzzles. He on the other hand was looking into a field in perhaps a medical career. With his knowledge of how to torture people it would help him since he already knew where to cut without causing too much damage. They both knew that they might not be married for awhile; but still they were already talking about having a family. Frowning slight, Bakura considered suggesting to her they get married halfway through his medical school; or at least when they have enough money to make a pretty good descent living.

Malik and Okami so far were still dating; although the youngest Ishtar male had confided to his former leader that he planned on proposing to Okami when things settled down and turned to the better. The male was getting a career in Egyptology a career that would be good for him seeing how he spent a lot of time living there when he was younger. Okami on the other hand was going into biology a career that would go rather well for her. She often times would talk about having kids which even though they weren't even engaged made Malik more then a little nervous and Bakura wondered if he was rethinking his thoughts on asking her to marry him.

Rashid and Isis were both looking into fields of Egyptology; Isis because it is in her blood and Rashid because well he wants to be close to Isis and take care of her. No one, could deny the fact that Rashid was a bit overly protective of Isis. But then again with what the female had been through has a child, what they all had been through has children in Egypt, who wouldn't be. They would be married next fall in Egypt and everyone was invited even the Slyphers; Yami though was a big if with all that had been happening.

His brown eyes latched onto Umi, she was going into Social Services a surprising career move since they had almost taken Mizu away from her. Umi was mad at her boyfriend, Duke, again he had called another female a babe and although she hadn't said who Bakura wondered if she was starting to doubt her relationship with the former Slypher. The younger sister was doing better and she and Mokuba seemed to have hit it off rather well and Umi and Pernia predicted the two children dating when they were of age. Of course, that hadn't stopped puppy love from already forming between the two. 

Finally the former leader of the Gravediggers allowed himself to think about his cousin and Marik. Arora had been completely destroyed when Yami had broken up with her suddenly. She had lost the will to live and had Marik not found her when he did then she would have been dead. She had slowly started to recover and eat more with Marik's help and companionship; and then the news came. That had sent her completely over the edge and into hysterics and had then eventually set her on this road of self destruction. Now, she had nearly died of an overdose twice and had lost quite a bit of weight; it had been then that Bakura had decided to call the others home and so here they all were in his kitchen or in one of his guest bedrooms. 

He leaned back in his chair and watched the Slyphers enter the females asked if they could do anything to help and set about doing what they were asked to do. Yami and Bakura exchanged a dark look before the other male sat down and soon everyone was seating at the table except for Mokuba, Mizu, Marik, and Arora. The two kids were in the study playing a game of chess they had already eaten and Marik and Arora was still in her room, but Yami didn't need to know that.

"I'll go get Marik and Arora," said Arashi, getting up from her spot next to Bakura and leaving the table. 

Marik sighed and shifted beneath the covers of the bed finally allowing himself to wake up completely. He sat up and let the covers slid gracefully from his muscular chest and pool around hi naked waist. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and turned his attention to the naked form beside him. A tender smile spread across his lips and he ran the hand that had been in his hair over her slender form. A lot had changed since they heard the news and because of her drug and alcohol addictions she had lost a good bit of weight, her skin was pale enough to be nearly translucent, and her beautiful black hair of silk was now brittle. 

He lay back down onto his side on the bed and pulled her against him so that her back was pressing against his chest. Reaching out he gently took one of her arms and turned it slightly to examine it like he did every morning looking for new holes and new slashes. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that her skin had nothing new added from last night, he must have tired her out. That was a good thing; because if Arora was too tired to move from the warmth and comfort of her bed and Marik's embrace she wouldn't go off and get high or drunk. His lips trailed over the back of her neck while his hands ran over her breasts and stomachs earning him a moan in her sleep.

Arora was half awake when she felt Marik lie back down and wrap his arms around her. She felt him take up on of her arms and knew that he was looking to make sure she hadn't gone off and gotten high or slashed herself again. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips trailing up and down her neck and moaned softly when she felt his hands doing wonderful things to her body. She sighed and rolled over into his arms and wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed herself even firmer against him. 

"They're here," he said after a moment of silence.

"Who?" asked Arora softly. 

"The others," said Marik.

"How do you know?" asked Arora looking up at him curiously. "Did you hear them come in or something?" Marik nodded his head and the girl sighed and lowered her head to rest against his chest again. "I guess that means he is here has well then?"

Marik remained silent and let the fragile girl in his arms adjust to the news; it was short lived however when someone rapped onto the door and opened it stepping inside. Marik and Arora sat up when Arashi stepped into the room. 

"Are you two ready to join us?" she asked.

The two glanced at each other and nodded Arashi smiled and left them in peace to change heading downstairs. 

Dinning Room

"So," said Yami drinking some orange juice. "What exactly has the princess been up to?"

"Suicide," said Bakura, darkly. 

"Alcohol," said Malik flatly. 

"Then when the alcohol no longer completely dulled the pain she went to drugs."

"Her drug dealer scares me," said Malik.

"Don't lie," snorted Okami. "No one scares you. Never did and never will."

"You scared me in bed," muttered Malik. 

Okami flashed a toothy grin, "You enjoyed it!"

"That I did."

"Do you mind?" asked Ryu, when they started kissing. "Some of us are eating."

"Who is this drug dealer?" asked Yami.

"A reach woman that is almost impossible to find because she moves around so much," said Bakura.

"How does Arora know where to find her then?" asked Seto.

"Because she contacts Arora," said Malik. "I have only meet her once."

"What about Marik?" asked Yami narrowing his eyes.

"What about him?" challenged Malik.

"If he is so in love with Arora then why doesn't he stop her from taking drugs?! Why didn't he stop her from drinking?! Why the fuck didn't he stop her from trying to kill herself?!"

"HE SAVED HER LIFE YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Bakura, jumping to his feet. "HE SAVED HER LIFE AFTER YOU DROPPED HER LICK A SACK OF SHIT BECAUSE SHE WOULDN'T FUCK YOUR ASS!"

Yami paled slightly and breathed deeply taking a swig of orange juice. So that was the reason, that was the reason she was in such a mess; she thought he had dumped her over that. 

"What drugs has she been taking?" asked Pernia, after a long moment of uneasy silence.

"Anything that helps dull the pain," said Bakura softly taking a seat.

"Talking about me behind my back cousin?" asked Arora, walking into the room leaning on Marik.

"Arora," said Bakura.

No one moved when they took in the former Gravedigger Princess. She had lost so much weight that her once form fitting clothing hung loosely on her body. Her skin which had once been a beautiful alabaster color was pale enough to see some of the veins that pulsed with her life force, or what was left of it anyways. Her hair which had at one time shone in the sun was brittle and looked has if, if someone touched the strands they would crumble apart. Her beautiful dark blue eyes which at one time had held a beautiful light had an almost dark, insane look about them. Her arms were covered in puncture wounds and slashes. 

The sight of her made Yami's blood run cold and he couldn't bury the sight of her so he looked away and focused on his plate.

"What's wrong Slypher King?" asked Arora smoothly taking a seat next to Bakura. "Can't stand to look at me? Get over it!"

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Joey. "You used to be so angelic."

"Oh Slypher," said Arora, shaking her head slowly. "I am no angel."


	3. Darkened Memories

Children of the Night II:  
Beacons of Light 3  
Author's Notes: This is going to be a very depressing sequel to Children of the Night. It takes place one year after they have graduated. Over Christmas break Yami breaks up with Arora; sending her into a depression and into Marik's arms; but when the depression gets too big for Bakura and Marik to handle on their own they call in the Children of the Night. This will also be a love triangle between Yami/Arora/Marik.  
Author's Warnings: Alcohol Abuse, Drug abuse, sex, violence, suicidal tendencies, and a female drug dealer obsessed with Arora.  
I suggest reading the first story to this in order to understand some stuff in this story.

Seto was leaning against the patio railing watching Pernia walk through the gardens keeping an eye on the Gravedigger Princess, who was currently weeding it. The former second in command Slypher was surprised the ever present shadow of Marik wasn't near the female. Then again for some reason no one could understand he seemed to trust Pernia to watch after her and Seto wondered if it was because Pernia had been in a similar situation. 

Seto turned his attention to his female and sighed; she wasn't one to hide her scars from others. In her opinion she had made a mistake and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. A smile tugged at his lips the female was wearing a loose pair of jeans and a tank top; her stomach was starting to swell again with new life. He sighed a look of sadness flickering across his features wondering how long they would keep this child. 

"How is she?" asked Marik coming outside to stand beside the brunette, his platinum blonde hair dripping wet. 

"Pernia?"

"Who else?" snorted Marik.

"She is pregnant again," said Seto.

"So I gathered. Are you doubting she will carry this one to full term?"

"I am surprised she keeps getting pregnant," said Seto. "I expected that with what her jack ass of a father did to her that she never would be able to bare children period."

Marik said nothing and instead trained his eyes on Arora, his eyes narrowing taking in her body language, she seemed more relaxed now than she had ever been. He hoped it was because she was around someone that at one time had gone through the same problems has her. 

"I was wondering if you could ask your woman to do a favor for me," said Marik slowly. Kaiba stiffened but remained silent a clear sign for the male to go on. "I know she used to slice her wrists open," said Marik bluntly.

"How?" hissed Seto, turning his icy blue eyes to stare at the Egyptian male. 

"I could smell the fresh blood," said Marik simply. "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone because I see no sport in gossiping or anything like that. I pitied her actually, having that be her only escape."

"And what was your escape?" asked Seto flatly. 

"The same has yours. Look, for once I didn't come here to fight with you; I came to ask you to ask your woman to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because I have talked to her about it myself and she still does it," growled Marik. "She is the only one I trust to talk to her about it. Why I trust her when she fucks you all the time is beyond me."

Seto growled but decided to drop it, they weren't here to get into fights with each other; they were here to stop the Gravedigger Princess from killing herself and Yami, Marik, and Bakura from killing each other. "Tell me something."

"Hhhmm?" asked Marik not turning to look at the young CEO.

"How did you find her when you came here after Yami broke up with her?"

Marik sighed, and while it was a particularly well liked memory he found himself telling the taller male everything about the night he found Arora bleeding to death.

Flashback

Marik opened the door to the mansion and at once became aware of the feeling of unrest in the air. It was so thick he wondered briefly if he would choke on the damn thing. With a sigh he tossed his bag on the floor and journeyed deeper into the house. There was something else on the air that Marik couldn't seem to place. It made him feel edgy and off balance like a candle providing the only light in a dark room had been blown out. 

Walking up the set of stairs that lead to the bedrooms he found the feeling growing stronger and it was mixed with the familiar scent of blood. Marik frowned and picked up speed following the scent to Arora's bedroom. Near Panic set in and tried the doorknob only to find it locked. Taking a deep breath Marik slammed his shoulder into the door twice before knocking it open. 

He stepped into the room and looked down hearing soft crunching noises and realized her jewelry box that had been a gift from the Slypher King was broken. His mind raced and he took several more steps into the room not knowing whether or not it was a good sign to smell blood and have the room be in order aside from the shattered glass. He moved on instinct to the bathroom wondering if he could find her in there.

And he did.

Arora was laying naked in a bathtub full of water; both her wrists slashed open and bleeding freely. Marik acted upon instinct and yanked the girl out of the cold water and placed her on the floor grabbing two towels he quickly wrapped them tightly around her wrists and then checked her pulse for a faint heartbeat before rushing to her bedroom for the phone. 

The ambulance had arrived within minutes and had managed to get the bleeding under control and her heartbeat back to normal. They told Marik and an ever grateful Bakura and Ryu that had Marik arrived a little later then he did Arora would have been beyond saving.

When Arora woke up she told them everything that had happened and it was all the females could do to keep the males from rushing off and killing Yami. They managed to reason with them that what Arora really needed now was them and not revenge. It was Arora's broken look and suicidal tendencies that had kept them around; then it was her alcohol abuse, which was quickly followed by drug abuse. 

End of Flashback

They had been lucky that time and all the times ever since then. But the gravediggers feared their luck would one day run out.

"The fear of loss is the greatest fear any man can ever know," said Seto softly, almost has if he could read Marik's thoughts. 

But he was really thinking about his own fear of loosing Pernia. For it was only a matter of time before he lost her has well. Even though she no longer cut herself since the first pregnancy he feared she would start up again and finally decide to seriously end her life. 

Then what? What do you do when the woman you love took her life away? Could you move on? Should you? What of the future? Her family? Your family? How could so many lives be changed for the worst if something so small, and yet so dangerous, has a single decision was carried out? 

One thing was certain Marik and Seto did not really want to find out what lay behind that barren land of darkness.


End file.
